


Nori Meets the Heirs of Durin

by in_a_blog_in_the_ground



Series: Well met, Nori [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_blog_in_the_ground/pseuds/in_a_blog_in_the_ground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nori gets into trouble (not surprising), helps save a pair of young princelings (a little surprising, but not really if you think about it), and gets recruited into the Company (more or less against his will. it had to happen somehow, right?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori’s doing his thieving thing in Thorin’s town, Dwalin catches on and chases, Fili and Kili decide it’ll be the BESTIDEAEVER to help

The short, hooded figure left the pub and headed into the darkened streets. It was just beginning to rain. If one listened closely, a soft snicker could be heard as the stranger hefted a full purse, courtesy of the pub’s patrons, though unbeknownst to them. Their loose coins and trinkets now belonged to a young dwarf, an aspiring thief and traveler, who was, of course, Nori.

As Nori walked through the streets of the town, big for Ered Luin, he kept his eyes peeled for a dry alcove to wait out the rain, as well as for any dwarven authorities that might take offense to an unfamiliar face wandering at night.

It was this habitual vigilance that alerted him to the large dwarf following half a street behind.

He recognized him from the pub, of course, sitting with hooded eyes at a table full of carousing guardsmen. Hard to miss, really. Big ‘ol bugger, innit’ee? thought Nori to himself at the time. ‘Ope ‘e;s as sleepy as he is big…

Unfortunately for Nori, it was sharpness Dwalin was noted for, not sleepiness. Originally there to keep an eye on the recruits under his command on their night off, Dwalin turned his attention to the young thief’s stealthy movements through the pub, though no one else noticed. It wasn’t until he realized his own knife was missing that he moved to apprehend the thief, though by then Nori was out the door.

Seeing he’d been noticed, Dwalin moved to a trot, thinking to use his greater knowledge of the streets to his advantage. It almost worked. Nori gave a start as the tall dwarf burst out of the alley to his right, but the thief was no slouch himself, and it soon turned into a full out race as the two dwarves made for the town line, Nori hoping to lose his larger pursuer in the narrow gorges he knew made up the western border.

Watching the chase were two pairs of young and curious eyes. On their way home from evening lessons at Balin’s, little princes under the mountain Fili and Kili jogged down a short alley, attracted by the sound of shouted curses and slapping mud. They reached the end just in time to see two figures dash by, yelling profanities at each other.

“Fili…was that just Mister Dwalin?”

“Yup.”

“Who was that he was chasin’?”

Fili turned to his younger brother with a mischievous smile slowly spreading across his face. “Let’s go find out!”

Grinning, the brothers sprinted into the streets, their lessons and home forgotten for the sake of adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a timeline note: This is meant to occur a ways before the events of the Hobbit, but sometime after the Battle of Moria (as reference: Fili and Kili are still kids, like the human equivalent of 9 or 10, or thereabouts, however their age difference works out)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili run into a spot of trouble. This is why you don’t follow Dwalin when he goes rampaging into the wilds after somebody in a damn storm. Silly princes.

“Ya can keep running! But ye know Ah’ll catch ya, ye lit’el bastard! Ah’ve hunted things ye’ve only had nigh’mares about,” Dwalin snarled as he chased Nori into the wilderness. “An’ when Ah get that knife back, ya ken see what Ah did te them!”

“Big words, big man,” Nori snapped back, “but ye’ll haff ta save yer breath ta catch me!” Despite his defiance, Nori himself was struggling. The uneven terrain was rough, and the storm, stronger now that they were out in the open, was not helping matters.

Dwalin growled, indeed trying to catch his breath to retort, when suddenly he froze, thinking he heard the thin wail of a child carrying over the storm. Looking back ‘round at his quarry, he saw Nori stumble as he also looked in the direction the cry had come from.

Catching each other’s’ eyes, the men turned in unspoken agreement towards the source of the sound.

“Over ‘ere!” Dwalin moved through the scruffy vegetation in the direction of Nori’s shout, nearly getting his ankle caught as he slipped on wet rocks. He could see Nori leaning out over the edge of a drop off. “There’s a couple’a kids down there,” Nori pointed as Dwalin drew up next to him. They weren’t that far down, but the wall was twice as high as the children’s heads and slippery with rainwater. One of them appeared to be hurt, the other comforting him.

Dwalin stopped dead as the scared faces looking up at him filtered through his shock. “Fili? Kili?! Wha’..No! Get…What are ya doin’ out here!”

“Mister Dwalin! Mister Dwalin! Help us! Kili, Kili’s arm is…he can’t move it!” Fili’s voice shook as he bravely tried to stay strong in front of his younger brother, who was crying, lip quivering, and cradling his elbow.

Nori glanced up from searching for a way down to shoot Dwalin an incredulous look. “You KNOW them?”

“They’re…they’re the nephews of Thorin Oakenshield,” Dwalin said, so softly Nori almost didn’t hear him over the wind. Leaning closer to catch his words, Nori saw something over Dwalin’s shoulder that caused him to breathe out “Oh Mahal…”

Crashing towards the boys was a wall of water, a flash flood caused by the deluge accumulating from further up the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash floods can be freaking terrifying. I live in the desert, and there's nothing more unnerving than seeing a wave of water coming at you when moments before everything had been bone-dry. Desert, wat are you doing go home you're drunk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rescue occurs. Dwalin is momentarily impressed, then status quo resumes.

“NO!” roared Dwalin, moving impulsively to slide down to the brothers.

“Wait!” Nori grabbed his arm, “Give me yer axe!”

Dwalin stared as Nori whipped off his broad belt and slid the shaft of the long axe through the wide buckle so it caught against the bladehead. “Lower me down, I’m faster and I can bring them up. HURRY, DAMNIT!”

Sliding to the bottom of the rock face, the leather strap wrapped around his hand, Nori reached for Fili and shoved him bodily up the wall. “Climb! I’ve got ‘im, GO!” he pushed as Fili hesitated, unwilling to leave his brother.

Slinging Kili across his shoulder and ignoring his scream of pain, Nori braced his feet against the side and trusting to Dwalin’s great strength, followed Fili up the cliff.

He had just pushed Kili into Fili’s arms when the water hit.

The sudden wave ripped his hand from the belt and carried him a little ways down the gorge, where he caught against a dead tree protruding from the side. He could tell it wouldn’t hold for long, and briefly regretted never learning to swim; knowing it probably wouldn’t do him any good now, in any case.

Groping blindly for the side, Nori found an arm there instead, and was subsequently hauled, waterlogged and panting, out of the current and onto solid ground. Lifting his head, careful braids all undone, he saw the looming figure of Dwalin, breathing hard, and the boys, Fili and Kili, they were called? hiding behind, mouths hanging open.

“Well. Yer alive,” noted Dwalin gruffly, not helping him to stand, but handing him his belt once he was up. “Let’s get them back.”

“Back? Back? Wait a minute, mate, if you think I’m…”Nori trailed off, noticing how shaken the boys were now the adrenaline had worn off and the shock of what had almost just happened to them set in. They were sitting on the ground, Fili with his arms around Kili, unsure if he was comforting his brother or himself more.

“Fine,” he growled, unwilling to let Dwalin see him softening, “but then I’m gone…”

Dwalin snorted, indicating he heard, and gently picked up little Kili, careful not to jostle his arm.

With Kili safely tucked into Dwalin’s elbow, Fili clambered onto Nori’s back and hung on while the disheveled dwarf straightened up.

“You sure have a lot of hair,” Fili said, trying to push some aside. “Quit fidgeting,” Nori grumbled, “It normally stays quite well in its braids, thank you, unless I’m having to fish foolish princelings out of flooding washes in the bloody rain.”

Fili giggled at his savior’s growls, and having successfully shifted the thick tresses, settled his head, suddenly exhausted, right on the leather of Nori’s jerkin. The mass of hair inevitably settled back over him, and feeling warm and secure, Fili soon fell fast asleep.

Mildly shocked at the swift familiarity the young dwarf displays, Nori grunted and hiked Fili higher on his back, tucking his knees snugly through his arms, and locking his hands in front of his chest, determined not to let him slip. Sleeping Fili does not shift, but merely lets out a small hiccup.

Watching all this with quiet surprise and amusement is Dwalin, following on the path. As the trail widens, he moved up alongside the erstwhile convict.

“Never had ya pegged as a ‘good with younglings’ sort,” he snorts.

“’m not,” Nori snapped, glaring up at the taller dwarf. “It’s just,” he continued after a pause, “I’ve got a younger brother just about their age.” Why did I just tell him that? he thinks to himself.

“Maybe you should stay home and spend more time with him then, instead’a coming out here and filching,” Dwalin remarked. Suddenly frowning, he continued, “Not to mention endangering the king’s nephews!”

“Maybe you should keep a better eye on your princes instead’a lettin’ ‘em follow you into the wilds!”

Squaring off and bristling, they almost forget the sleeping children in their arms until one of them lets out a soft snuffle. The men straighten, and keeping a baleful eye on each other, trudge back to town in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a hell of a headtap

Back in town, Dwalin stops a few streets in, and indicates a large, covered water barrel for Nori to set Fili down on. The storm has now quieted to a soft drizzle.

“Right,” Nori says after depositing Fili, who is slowly awakening, “I think it was high time I was on me way. I won’t say it was a pleasure meetin’ ya, Mister Dwalin, and you young masters, but it certainly was…an event. A thief I may be, but certainly not a liar. Well,” he amends with a sly grin, “not right now, anyway. Cheers!” With an ironic bow, Nori turns to stride away, pulling his hair into a loose ponytail.

“Just a moment,” calls Dwalin, putting Kili into Fili’s lap, “Surely ye won’t leave before acceptin’ somethin’ te show mah thanks…” Nori half-turns back, impulsively enticed by the prospect of cash.

Fili, blinking blearily, looks up from his brother in time to see Dwalin cold-clock Nori across the jaw, dropping the slighter dwarf like a sack of rocks. “Mah thanks for not losing me knife,” he hears Dwalin mutter as he bends to extract the object from Nori’s boot. Dwalin straightens and hauls the unconscious thief over his shoulder. “C’mon lads, short detour before Ah take ya home. Think of it as a temporary stay of execution before Dis kills ya.” Dwalin gulps as a second though crosses his mind, “an’ probably me too…”

Still drowsy, Fili wrinkles his brow in thought as he processes what he saw, and helps Kili down from the water barrel.

It soon becomes clear where their detour is leading.

“You’re throwing him in jail?! But he saved us!” The young dwarves exclaim, confused.

“Aye, an’ Ah’m sure he’ll get his just rewards for it too,” says Dwalin, handing over the limp body to two guards who drag the unfortunate thief away, “but the fact remains, he came into your uncle’s town and committed a crime. Several! Not to mention leading you two intae danger.” Dwalin’s brows furrow as he recalls the cold fear that gripped his mighty heart when he saw the brothers' scared faces looking up at him, for even though they weren’t blood, he loved them as family.

“But he didn’t! Not really! We wanted to help you catch him, so we thought we’d circle ‘round, but then we got a bit lost…”

“Ye ken explain all this ta yer mother when I get ya back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gad, I must apologize for how abysmal I am at writing dialects :( I am so so sorry. There was dialogue in the previous parts, but there’s going to be quite a bit more in the following installments, and my failures will be UNMISTAKABLY EVIDENT. Again, my apologies *low bow*.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin’s got some ‘splainin’ to do.
> 
> New characters to the story! May I present Dis, Thorin, and Balin.

Arriving at the home of Dis, sister to Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin lowers the young princes down from their perches on his shoulders to knock on the door. Before he can, it flies open and the princes are swiftly scooped up again, this time into the arms of their mother.

“Fili, Kili! Oh Mahal, I thought…” Dis squeezes her eyes shut, collecting herself before going on, “Don’t you boys ever, EVER do that again, what were you thinking?” She gives her children a small shake, kisses them both and sets them down, pushing them inside, before turning to Dwalin, who freezes in the act of quietly retreating. “And don’t you think you can sneak off, Dwalin. You owe us a story.” She turns back indoors, but not before brushing Dwalin a quick kiss over his cheek, so swift he almost thought he had merely imagined it. Too surprised to do anything else, he ducks his head under the doorframe and enters.

Wait. Us? Dwalin thinks. Following Dis to the kitchen, he finds Fili rambling in a drawn-out stream to Thorin, who listens somberly, and Balin wrapping Kili’s arm in a bandage.

“Brother! There you are! Ho ho, you look like a drowned polecat,” Balin chuckles, looking up from Kili. “Dis sent a messenger to me when the boys didn’t turn up, and I sent him along to Thorin before heading out. We had just settled how to start the search when you lot showed up,” he tells Dwalin by way of explanation about his presence. “Now lad, don’t be using that arm any more’n you have to for the next couple of weeks, and you should be right as new,” he says, smiling back at his charge, “Off you and Fili go now! Had yourselves quite an adventure t’nigh’, haven’t ya?”

“I’ll go clean them up. I expect to hear the full tale later,” Dis follows her sons, lowering her brow and eyeing the men individually before leaving the room.

Balin and Thorin turn to Dwalin. “Now,” Thorin rumbles, “perhaps you can clarify what Fili was going on about a thief saving his life?”

“Aye,” Dwalin draws out a chair and settles in for a long explanation, “I ken do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Dis are totally crushing on each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do about the thief? Guess we better sleep on it. Since it’s like. 4 in the morning by now or something.

“So this thief is sitting in the cells as we speak?” Dis asks, having rejoined the men in time to catch the end of the tale. “Is that to be his treatment for saving my sons? His crimes were petty enough that his brave actions could have canceled them out, surely.”

“Th’ bastard stole my knife…” Dwalin muttered discontentedly. Catching his brother’s bemused glance, he coughed and continued, “And I thought Thorin might want to speak with him. Regarding the…matter.”

Thorin looked thoughtful. “The dwarf has certainly proved resourceful,” he finally says, “and not a little brave. Confident in his abilities, certainly, if he dared snatch your knife right from your person, old friend.” This last comment is said with the slightest of smiles in Dwalin’s direction, accompanied by a bark of laughter from Balin.

“And so you are right,” Thorin gets back on track before Dwalin’s glower gets darker. “I would like to speak with him. Perhaps he can prove useful. Will you accompany me on the morrow to see him?”

“Surely,” Dwalin agrees, still bent out over the theft of his blade.

“Well, that seems tae be matters settled for now,” Balin gets up, stretching,” Ooh, what a night. Dis, m’dear, would it trouble you terribly to allow me to stay? The rain is making me old wound act up again,” he grimaces and rubs his leg where an orc once thought to try and amputate it, before receiving the same treatment for its own head.

“Certainly, Balin! You know you are always welcome. I’ll set you up in the spare room,” Dis stands to lead him out.

“We shall be heading off then, as well. Good night, Balin. Sister,” Thorin says, leaning to embrace Dis. “I’m happy the boys returned safe. I’ll come see you all tomorrow after meeting with the thief,” he tells her.

“Tell him I said thank you. Words cannot express the debt I owe him. And you, Dwalin,” Dis turns from Thorin to the tall dwarf waiting by the door for his lord. Propriety stops her from embracing him as she had her brother, but he can see the feeling in her eyes.

“It was…o’ course…” Dwalin starts awkwardly, not knowing how to express that he would do anything for them; they were as much family to him as Balin. How he would do anything for her…

Fortunately for him, no further words are necessary, as Thorin finishes packing up his and Balin’s gear, prepared when they were readying to go search for the missing lads, and heads for the door. Balin smiles and waves cheekily at Dwalin from the warm, dry threshhold, his heavy gear slung over his brother’s shoulder as the latter heads out. A certain sign in Iglishmêk is all Dwalin can manage before turning towards their home, regretful that, for more reasons than mere tiredness, he cannot ask of Dis the same courtesy she extended towards Balin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fili and Kili have another GREAT IDEA.

Nori wakes up in a place that is becoming familiar to him: a cramped and cold jail cell.

“Oof,” he mutters, rubbing his jaw. “Wot th’…oh. That bastard,” he snarls, the memory coming back to him.

Picking himself off the low stone bench where the guards tossed him, Nori stretches and tries to work out the kinks in his back. Largely unsuccessful, he settles for combing his hair, now quite wild indeed, into a loose braid. Tying it off with some twine, he ambles to the bars to take a look around. It is quiet; he is the only prisoner he can see. Apparently all the other usual suspects were wise enough to stay out of sight and out of the downpour the night previous. In the silence, a slight shuffling sound catches his attention, as of someone trying to move out of sight.

“Come on now! I’ve never heard of a shy guard, don’t ya want ta take a shot at me? It’ll be a bit of sport fer th’ both of us!” Nori cracks his knuckles, hoping to rile the guard, and his ring of keys, into coming within his reach. A chancy maneuver, but it had worked before.

The shuffling sound again, this time accompanied by high whispering voices, maybe two, reach Nori’s ears. The sources soon emerge from around the corner.

“Oh no. No no. Not you two again,” Nori moans. “Go ‘way! Piss off! ‘aven’t you brats caused me enough trouble as it is?” Rubbing his eyes in disbelief, Nori turns away from the bars and plants himself on the bench, face in hands.

“We came to find you! To say thank you! Since we didn’t last night, and that was impolite. Fili,” says one.

“And Kili!” says the other.

“At your service!” the princes finish together, sweeping a low bow in front of the bars.

The thief sighs. “Nori. And I suppose I have already been at yours.” He stands from the bench and dips his head tiredly in return.

“Yes! Thank you, thank you, Mister Nori! An honor to meet you! And,” Kili says excitedly, before dropping down to a secretive whisper, “we’ve come to break you out!”

“Are ya now?” say Nori, crossing his arms across his chest and looking down at the boys, amused. “An’ ‘ow are ya gonna go about that, wiv yer arm all busted like it is?”

“Mister Balin says it’s just a sprain. And besides, we have these!” Kili’s triumphant expression drops off his face as he searches his pockets for keys he was certain he had put somewhere…

“Kili, I’ve got them here,” Fili sighs. “The guard out front is still asleep,” he tells Nori conspiratorially. “Easy enough,” he says smugly, flipping through the ring, “now which one is it?”

“Alrigh’ now, lads, enough playin’. Put those keys back afore that guard finds ye’ve lifted ‘em,” Nori says, the amusement fading from his face, replaced by a growing uneasiness. Normally, he would take a way out, however it came, but this time…being sprung by the young nephews of the king himself just didn’t sit right with Nori. They shouldn’t stoop so low to help someone such as him, he felt. That was HIS job.

“Stoppit, now. Gerraway, I said. Why would ya want to risk gettin’ inta tro’ble fer a thief like me, any’ow? Yer uncle ain’t gon’na be pleased wiv ya if ‘e finds out,” he warns, trying to shoo the boys away.

Fili stops his shuffling to look Nori in the eye. “I saw Mister Dwalin hit you. It…it didn’t seem right, because you could have gotten away in the storm, but you came back and helped save us. You didn’t have to do that. We’re returning the favor.” Kili nods besides his brother, as serious as Nori has seen him yet.

“Lads, you…” Nori’s voice takes on a tone verging on anger. “Lads. Go home. I’ve ‘ad enough of this game. Wot do ye think is going to ‘appen when ye let me out? I’m going ta run. An’ your uncle and his dogs are going ta chase me. They’re going ta wonder ‘ow I got out, an’ unless ye can keep a secret better’n ye can keep on t’keys, it’s going to lead right back to ya. An’ I’ll not ‘ave that. So listen to me, damnit! An’ GO. HOME!”

“Yes, that’s quite enough of that now.”

Three heads swivel toward the commanding voice coming from around the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an Offer is made. And Nori is recruited into the Company.

Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin step around the wall.

“Uncle! Mister Dwalin, Mister Balin!” the youngsters exclaim, eyes wide with surprise. Nori’s brows, too, raise high as he regards the trio coming towards his cell.

“You lads didn’t know I stayed in the spare room for the night, did ya? And these old ears aren’t nearly done yet. Next time yer plottin’ a secret rescue, ye might want to be a little more cautious how ye discuss yer plans,” Balin’s eyes are twinkling with mirth. “I’ve left yer mother a note, she shan’t worry where you’ve gone off tae this time.”

“So you followed us? Why didn’t you stop us then, if you knew what we were about?” Fili cautiously asks.

“Someone needed tae keep an eye on you scamps,” Balin is visibly chuckling now. “Besides, I wanted to see this heroic thief for myself.” He turns to look, not unkindly, at Nori in the cell. “Well met,” he says, inclining his head towards him. Nori reacts in surprise, and instinctively does the same, albeit in a jerkier manner.

“So I waited around the corner there, until these two showed up,” Balin goes on, indicating Thorin and Dwalin, who have been eyeing Nori throughout, “and high time too. I am in need of my morning tea, having forsaken it today to chase you two. Perhaps the guard will be awake by now, and can put the kettle on. Come along, Fili, Kili,” Balin ambles back around the corner.

Fili and Kili shrink away from the ‘I’ll deal with you two later’ glare their uncle gives them as they slink by.

“So. This is the thief,” Thorin says, coming forward, ending up in front of Nori’s cell.

“Aye. That’d be me. Nori, at yer service. An’ you can only be Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. I would bow, Yer Majesty, but me back is all out o’sorts this mornin’. Must’a slept funny in this cage yer man threw me last night,” Nori says, glaring at Dwalin, standing behind the King.

“You watch yer impudent tongue before I-!” Dwalin crashes forward and would surely have reached through and slammed Nori against the bars if Thorin did not lay a restraining hand upon his shoulder.

“Hold, friend. Nori, you said?” Thorin says ponderingly. “Dwalin, doesn’t that name sound familiar to you?”

Dwalin furrows his brow as he thinks. “Aye,” he says after a moment. “It does.” He stalks forward to stand in front of the bars. Nori takes an unconscious step back. “I’ve seen yer name on reports, thief. Been busy in the Blue Mountains, haven’t ya? So yer th’ notorious cut-purse. Hrmph,” he snorts, stepping back, “shorter’n I would’a thought.”

Before Nori can snap back, Thorin interjects. “Nori. I have an offer for you. You’ve proven yourself to be stout-hearted and resourceful, and I owe you a debt of gratitude for helping Dwalin save my nephews,” he pauses to give a curt nod, “For that I will let you leave my town, and overlook the…item acquisition you have been doing. However, there is the matter of the reputation you have been garnering for yourself. If you should accept my offer, certain actions towards overlooking your past deeds can certainly be applied.”

“An’ why should I care about the condition of my reputation, Thorin King? I have no fancy forebears to offend,” Nori couldn’t help but sneer.

“Perhaps not; but it is to my knowledge that you have,” Thorin pauses, hoping he wouldn’t have to invoke this next, for he knew the importance of blood, “brothers.”

Nori’s eyes widen in shock and fury. “Don’t you bring them into this! I don’t care that yer a bloody king, and you can send your hounds after me all day,” he shoots a challenging glance at Dwalin, “but I will NOT let you bring Dori an’ Ori into this! Your business is with me and me alone.” Nori’s lips are curled back over his teeth as he grips the bars tight.

Well. thinks Dwalin. We certainly know what makes him tick, now.

“And I don’t intend to!” Thorin raises his hands placatingly. “I meant only to remind you the affect your actions have on them as well. Anyone who hears your names will surely know you to be kin, Nori.”

“Nori is your name? Brother of Dori and Ori?” Balin reappears with Fili and Kili, six steaming mugs of tea in their hands. “I’ve had tea at your brother’s shop, lad! Lovely establishment. Young Ori is a bright one too, isn’t he? Dab hand with a quill, and still so young. Why, he must be about Fili and Kili’s age, I imagine,” Balin looks down at the boys, who haven’t really been listening, their faces screwed up in concentration as they try not to let any liquid spill.

“A-aye…” Nori stammers. He is not sure what to think of Balin, with his disarming manner and interestingly impeccable timing. Balin smiles congenially as he hands a mug of tea through the bars.

Accepting their own mugs from the younglings, Thorin and Dwalin share a look as the tension in the room defuses.

Nori stands before the bars, blowing the steam from his tea. He clears his throat and says, “So. You were mentioning an offer?” He does not lift his eyes to meet Thorin’s.

“Aye,” says Thorin, straightening. The early morning sunlight slants in through the high windows behind him. When Nori looks up, for a moment it seems the dwarf before him is wearing a crown of gold. “Sometime in the future, I shall call upon you. And you shall answer.”

“Call upon me fer wot? Wot use would I be to you?”

“I will be going on a journey. Your resourcefulness and knowledge of the land, if the widespread nature of reports you have been mentioned in is of any reckoning, will be useful. Incidentally, if your doings take you near the Lonely Mountain, do keep an eye out.”

Nori sputters into his drink. “Th’ Lonely Mountain? Only a fool would go near that forsaken- no…” He leans forward to see if Thorin is serious. “You mean to take back Erebor. That-that is madness! I will not answer.”

“You will!” Thorin suddenly roars, a flash of wild obsession twisting his face, “Or I will let all of Ered Luin know exactly who you are.”

“Thorin.” Surprisingly, it was Dwalin who lays a hand on Thorin’s shoulder this time. Balin hasn’t moved from his position in front of Fili and Kili, who are looking at their uncle with wide eyes. Thorin pushes a deep breath out as Dwalin turns towards Nori. “Look. Wouldn’t ye want tae have yer brothers linked with a hero ‘stead of a snatcher? Think about it, man. Because that is what we will be once the mountain is again ours. Yer brothers will want for nothing.”

Nori looks up at Dwalin for a long moment, then turns away, facing the back of the cell. “Fine. I’ll go on your mad quest, Thorin King. One way or another, me brothers won’t ‘ave to be burdened wiv me any longer. I’ll come when ye call.”

Thorin, glowering, nods at the thief’s back, and without another word, leaves the prison. Balin sighs, and takes the keys from Fili to let Nori out. “You’re free to go now, lad. Your pack is with the guard, though we’ve um…reacquired certain items from you. I’m sure you understand.”

The princes leap forward, no longer shy. “We will escort this notorious blackguard!” they proclaim.

Dwalin makes to protest, but is elbowed into silence by his brother. “Very well!” Balin answers with equal pomp, “Then we, the Sons of Fundin, entrust him to your care!” Another elbow encourages Dwalin to bow with Balin.

Delighted, the boys grab Nori’s hands and head for the door. It is only Nori’s audible groans of exasperation that stops Dwalin from protesting further. Together, he and his brother follow in time to see Nori shrugging on his pack and swatting at the princes who are attempting to climb on top. Shouts of “Gerroffit! OY! Wot did I say?!” echo back at them as the three figures move down the street.

“Fili and Kili certainly seem to have taken to him,” Balin chuckles.

“Hrmph,” huffs Dwalin.

“That Nori seems a good lad, underneath it all,” Balin continues, ignoring his brother’s second, even louder snort of derision, “He just needs some…direction.” With a final, conceding “hrmph” from Dwalin, the Sons of Fundin begin their walk back to the house of Dis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the eeeeend (technically)! Well, I do have a small epilogue that was actually one of the first sections I had written out. The story was supposed to end there, but this section seemed to do it better?


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Nori gushing about how great his little brother is as little Fili and Kili drag him around town.

“…Mister Nori, sir?”

“Wot?”

“…I were..I mean, we was just thinking…why did you stop and save us?”

Nori stopped walking and turned to regard his escort.

“Lads,” he says, kneeling down to look them in the eyes, “’m not a good person, and I’ll be the first to tell you that…well, probably second after that lug Dwalin…but I weren’t rightly jus’ gonna leave you two idiots down there, now was I? I’ll not stand by and let two children die if I can help it. That would be…” he frowns, trying to find suitable words, shakes his head when he cannot, and straightens up. “Besides, I’ve got me a little brother just about your age, I just thought how it’d be if I ever lost him like that.”

“Oo yes! Ori, right? What’s he like?” Fili and Kili ask excitedly.

“’e’s smart, ‘e is! Much smarter ‘n me, an’ definitely smarter’n Dori, the oldest. Aims to be a proper scholar one day, and I’ve no doubt ‘e will,” Nori enthuses, his pride evident. “’e’s brave too, braver’n ‘e knows, I think. Keeps tryin’ to get me to bring him along, but the places I go…well, anyway, it’s all those stories. ‘e wants to see all the places ‘e’s only yet read about. Probably draw them all too, ‘e’s a damn fine artist.” Nori stops, embarrassed at carrying on so.

Fili and Kili are impressed. “Cor, he can already read that much? And he’s our age? Balin would love him, I bet…and I bet he can draw much better than Kili here!”

“I can draw fine! At least when I draw a dragon, it LOOKS like a dragon, and not like a fat cow with a blanket on!”

Chuckling, Nori watches Flil tackle his brother into a pile of hay, then carefully separates them before they roll into a couple of passing Men.

Continuing to stroll towards the edge of town, Nori nods and comments as the brothers point out different places to him, regaling him with embellished stories of the adventures they’ve had. Time passes quickly, and they reach the boundary sooner than he would have liked to admit.

“Well lads, this is it then. Back to your uncle wiv ye, before ‘e send a war party after me fer keepin’ ya too long, an’ stay out of washes when it rains!”

“Goodbye Mister Nori! Thank you again for saving us! Maybe we can meet your brothers too one day!”

Smiling despite himself, Nori gives a final wave to the two youngsters hopping and shouting goodbyes on the path, and turns to let his feet take him where they will.

A few miles later, he is unsurprised when he finds himself on the road for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original ending, but now it’s just a bit of cuteness :P


End file.
